


Unsinkable

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren’s ready to give up after Will shows up to a party…Chris refuses to let him go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsinkable

Chris knew this could end horribly the minute it slipped out of his mouth but what was he suppose to do, take it back? No he couldn’t. Will has been so nice accompanying him to these award shows and they’ve even become friends lately and hang out more. Of course Darren and Will both know this is strictly a business proposition but when it comes out that he’s going to Chord’s party it feels almost rude not to invite Will. In hindsight he should’ve shot Darren a warning text that Will would be coming with him.

He was going to tell him Will decided to come at the last minute as soon as he showed up but Ashley cut him off, then Lea, then Mark and then he couldn’t find Darren. Chord told him he muttered something about early call time and left but Chris knew better.

Truth of the matter is Darren had been having a rough go adjusting to the time Chris and Will were spending together. Sure he knew it was all business and PR but when Darren catches the jealous bug it’s hard to get rid of it and Chris sure as hell didn’t help by bringing Will to a party where he wasn’t needed. He knew Darren left because of him. That’s why he’s not surprised when Darren isn’t at his house when he arrived after the party, and he sleeps alone that night.

He wasn’t, however, expecting a box of Chris’s things he has left at Darren’s over the past year to show up on his door step the next morning with a note attached saying:  
I’m sorry I just can’t do this.  
-Darren

Chris frantically picks up his phone to call Darren. There’s no way he’s letting him end this without hearing him out. Only, Darren doesn’t answer… all five times he calls. 

“Fuck this!” Chris runs upstairs to throw on clothes and drives over to Darren’s apartment.

Joey lets him in and says Darren’s been in his room since last night. Chris wonders who delivered the package. Probably Joey, I wonder if he hates me too. He immediately shakes it off and turns his thoughts back to Darren.

Knock. Knock.

“Joey leave me the hell alone! I told you I don’t want to fucking talk about it!”

Chris swears he hears a sniffle and immediately feels guilty for making his boyfriend cry.

He opens the door and sees a fluffy mound of blankets slowly rising and falling from the bed with each breath Darren takes. Next to him, on the nightstand, he notices the tissues. Normally this would call for some wildly inappropriate masturbating joke but the red, puffiness lining Darren’s eyes just bring him to silence.

“What do you want?” The snarky edge to Darren’s voice is very clear.

“I’m fighting.”

“Yeah well I don’t feel much like fighting with you right now Christopher.”

“I’m fighting for us.”

Darren sits up against the headboard, wiping the few stray tears that are still falling or starting to fall, Chris doesn’t really know.

“I can’t-“

Chris crawls up the bed and cuts him off with a kiss. He can’t help it. Darren always looks so cute and vulnerable like this. The giggly, cute, asshole façade being broken down and his true emotions coming out for Chris to experience.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you he was coming Dare.”

“Why? Why Chris? He’s only suppose to be for business and PR! Why did you bring him into our personal time? Am I not enough for you anymore? Did you just need to make me feel that knife twist in my back?”

“NO! No, Darren, you know I wouldn’t do that to you on purpose! I swear the invitation just came out and I couldn’t take it back after all he’s done to help us out! You know I’m a softy! Plus Will and I have become friends now. Look I swear I tried to find you as soon as I came in to tell you but I kept getting pulled away and then Chord told me you left!”

“Why didn’t you come after me!?”

Chris looks down at his fingers playing with the soft cotton of Darren’s t-shirt.

“I was going to but I thought you needed time. I was going to call you first thing this morning and then-“

Chris’s words get caught in his throat.

“Then what?” Darren’s eyes are still shimmering wet.

Chris can’t hold his tears any longer and decides to just lay it all out on the line.

“Then I saw the box of my things and the note. I can’t lose you, Darren! I can’t! Not over this, not ever! You have to know Will means nothing to me, you’re everything!”

Chris clenches his fist in Darren’s shirt as he sees his teardrops staining it.

“Chris this has been killing me and it seems like it hasn’t even been effecting you!”

“It has! Do you think I like not walking with you down the carpet? Being able to hold your hand when we go out? Darren I crave that! I was only going along with this because of you! If it’s going to cost me our relationship it’s not worth it baby! I’d rather us come out as a couple and risk everything we’ve worked so hard for then to lose you because of stuff that might happen!”

Darren is silent and when Chris looks up at him he seems deep in thought.

“Dare?”

“I’m ready.”

“Ready for what exactly?” Chris gets a sinking feeling that Darren may still want what the note had said.

“I’m ready for us. I’m ready to be real, Chris. I don’t want to be apart of a lie anymore. Fuck the media. Come what may and all that shit. Our love is real! I don’t want to lose you because of this damn PR shit. We can fight this right?”

Chris’s eyes immediately brighten and he smiles wider than he ever thought possible.

“YES! Yes, baby, yes! I love you so much! I swear we’ll make this work Dare because this ship… unsinkable!”


End file.
